MukuKyo
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Bertahun-tahun mereka dipisahkan. Namun, kekuatan cinta mereka maisih menghubungkan mereka. Kapan mereka aka bertemu kembali? 6918 Fanfiction. RnR? But, DLDR! Chapter 4 Update!
1. First Piece

Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : MukuKyo

Cast :

Hibari Kyoya

Rokudo Mukuro

(6918)

Genre : Romance/Hurts/Comfort

Warning **: Boy Love, **Inspirasi dari Film India berjudul **Veer Zaara**, **AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Amano Akira**. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

Summary : Aku mencintaimu, tanpa memandang derajat, tanpa memandang kewarganegaraan kita yang berbeda. Aku mencintaimu, sepenuh hatiku.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

.

.

.

**Jepang, musim gugur tahun 20xx**

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya duduk di sudut ruangan yang gelap dan kotor. Cahaya hanya bisa masuk dari sela-sela besi yang berjajar agak rapat agar pria paruh baya itu bisa mendapat sedikit cahaya dan udara. Makanan yang ada di sampingnya tak sedikitpun dia sentuh. Dia tak merasa lapar. Yang dia inginkan bukan makanan. Dia hanya ingin keadilan ditegakkan untuknya yang sudah 23 tahun berada di balik jeruji besi yang menghalanginya dari dunia luar. Dia hanya ingin bebas.

"Dokuro, ada tamu untukmu."

Tiba-tiba seorang penjaga penjara membuka kunci pintu sel itu. Pria paruh baya itu menoleh dan melihat penjaga itu bersama seorang gadis muda cantik berambut kejinggaan masuk ke dalam sel pribadinya. Dia tidak menggubris keberadaan mereka. Hanya diam dan menatap dinding di sampingnya.

"Rokudo Mukuro?" suara lembut gadis itu menyebut nama seseorang. Pria paruh baya itu langsung menoleh, menatap kedua mata lembut gadis itu tak percaya. "Anda 'Mukuro', kan?" tanya gadis itu lembut. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau memanggil nama asliku?" tanya pria bernama Mukuro itu.

"Karena itu nama Anda. Tidak mungkin aku memanggil Anda dengan nama lain, 'kan?" gadis itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Ini untuk Anda. Oh, ya. Namaku Sasagawa Kyoko. Pengacara yang akan mengangkat kembali kasus Anda."

Mukuro menatap gadis itu heran. "Mengungkap kasusku?"

Gadis bernama Kyoko itu mengangguk ringan. "Aku akan mengungkapkan ketidakadilan yang telah membuat Anda terperangkap di sini, Mukuro-_san_."

Mukuro hanya diam. Menatap kedua mata gadis yang mempunyai tutur kata yang halus itu. Kedua mata itu tidak berbohong. Entah kenapa, dia mempercayai Kyoko sepenuhnya.

"Aku ingin mendengar cerita tentang masa lalu Anda. Apakah itu boleh?" tanya Kyoko. Mukuro langsung mengangguk pelan dan menceritakan masa lalunya.

.

.

.

**Itali, musim panas 20xx**

**Mukuro's POV.**

.

.

.

_Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan di desaku yang nyaman. Merasakan sejuknya udara bersama adik kecilku, Chrome. Kami berdua berjalan menuju rumah kami. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan kami, menghalangi jalan kami. Seorang pemuda terlihat turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati kami._

"_Maaf." Pemuda bersurai hitam itu membuka kacamata hitam yang bertengger di telinganya. "Apa kau tahu alamat ini?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas padaku. Aku membaca alamat itu dan sedikit terkejut melihatnya._

"_Ini alamat rumahku," ujarku. Adikku berdiri dibelakangku. Mengintip wajah pemuda yang menurutku tampan namun menyeramkan ini. Sudah kuduga, Chrome pasti ketakutan._

"_Oh, begitukah? Kebetulan sekali." Dia menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Antarkan aku kerumahmu."_

"_Hei, hei. Bagaimana bisa aku mengantarkan orang asing ke rumahku? Siapa kau?" tanyaku._

"_Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya," ujarnya singkat. Dia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya melaju menuju rumahku. Dengan petunjuk dariku tentunya._

_Aku sedikit penasaran dengan pemuda bernama Hibari ini. Sorot matanya yang begitu tajam dan menakutkan namun menyimpan beribu keindahan di dalamnya. Cara bicaranya yang dingin dan begitu menakutkan juga sangat cocok dengan suaranya yang begitu dalam. Kulitnya putih bersih bagaikan salju juga rambut hitamnya yang menurutku halus. Dia membuatku sangat tertarik._

"_Kau berasal dari Jepang?" tanyaku begitu kami turun dari mobilnya. Aku mengangkatkan kopernya ke dalam rumahku. Bukan karena aku mau. Tapi karena kewajibanku sebagai tuan rumah yang melayani tamunya. Dia hanya mengangguk. "Ada urusan apa kemari?"_

"_Orang tuaku menyuruhku berlibur kesini. Aku hanya diberikan alamat ini dan sama sekali tidak mengenalmu atau orang tuamu." Dia menenteng tasnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya._

"_Oh, begitu."_

_Tiba-tiba dari arah dapur aku melihat ibuku keluar dan tersenyum pada kami. "Kau Hibari Kyoya?" tanya Ibuku pada Hibari. Hibari mengangguk. "Aku sudah lama menantikannya. Akhirnya kau datang."_

"_Anda mengenal orang tua saya?" tanya Hibari._

"_Bukan hanya mengenal, mereka sudah seperti keluarga bagi kami." Ibuku membawa Hibari menuju kamarku. Jadi ini alasannya mengapa dia menyuruhku membereskan kamarku kemarin. Agar Hibari bisa tidur di kamarku. Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang ibuku pikirkan?_

"_Kau bisa tidur di sini bersama Mukuro, nak."_

_Hibari terlihat membungkukkan badannya sopan pada ibuku. "Terima kasih, Nyonya."_

"_Panggil saja aku 'Ibu', nak Hibari," ujar Ibuku._

"_Kalau begitu ibu bisa memanggilku 'Kyoya' saja." Hibari tersenyum tipis. Ibuku mengelus rambut Hibari pelan._

"_Baiklah. Mukuro, buat Kyoya nyaman berada di sini, ya?"_

_Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku malas. Ah, aku harus berbagi kamar dengan seorang laki-laki. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan Chrome kalau begini (dasar _sister complex_)_

"_Hei, kau. Dimana kamar mandi?" tanya Hibari padaku._

"_Heh! Baru dimanjakan oleh ibuku sedikit saja kau sudah berani bertingkah begitu?!"_

"_Cepat tunjukkan, _Herbivore!_ Atau _Kamikorosu._" Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaket hitamnya. Sepasang tonfa. Aku langsung bergidik ngeri melihatnya._

"_D-disana!" aku menunjuk pintu yang ada di sudut ruangan. Dia langsung menyimpan kembali tonfanya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu. Aku menghela nafas dan mengelus dadaku. Hampir saja aku mati. Sekamar dengannya bisa membuat umurku semakin memendek atau bahkan mati karena serangan jantung._

'_Cklek'_

_Aku melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Hibari keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan rambut basah. Handuk dia sampirkan di bahunya. Aku menelan air liurku begitu melihatnya. Seksi. Itulah yang pertama kali melintas di kepalaku. Tubuh putihnya yang dialiri bulir-bulir air membuatku terang—tunggu apa yang kupikirkan? Dia laki-laki!_

"_Kenapa memandangiku, _Herbivore_?"_

"_Namaku 'MUKURO' bukan _'HERBIVORE'_!" teriakku. Dia hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba Ibuku masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa telepon. Dia memberikan telepon itu pada Hibari._

"_Halo?" Hibari menerima telepon itu. Aku hanya memandanginya dan mencoba sedikit menguping percakapannya. "Tidak, minggu depan aku kembali. Oh, baiklah, kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa, _Haneuma_."_

"_Siapa?" tanyaku setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus. Dia tak menjawabku. Dia memberikan telepon itu kembali kepada Ibuku lalu pergi keluar kamar. "Dasar, sombong."_

_._

_._

"_Jadi, besok Ibu akan mengadakan pesta?" tanya Hibari pada Ibuku. Sekarang kami sedang menikmati makan malam bersama di ruang makan. Ibuku mengangguk._

"_Besok ulang tahun ayahnya Mukuro," jawab Ibuku, "jadi kita harus merayakannya. Soalnya umur ayah Mukuro sekarang sudah lima puluh tahun," lanjutnya._

"_Wah, masih muda ternyata." Aku mendengar yang diberikan Hibari untuk ayahku. Cih, anak ini benar-benar bermuka dua._

"_Mukuro, besok kau temani kami belanja, ya?" bujuk Ibuku padaku._

"_Yang ibu maksud 'kami' itu, aku, Chrome dan Ibu, kan?" tanyaku._

_Ibuku menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "Kau, Ibu dan Kyoya."_

_Ukh. Rasanya aku seperti menelan sendokku. Aku tersedak mendengar ucapan ibuku. "Chrome tidak ikut?!" Ibuku menggeleng, "kenapa?"_

"_A-aku akan membersihkan rumah, _Onii-chan_," kata Chrome takut._

_Aku menghela nafas berat. Akhirnya, terpaksa aku menuruti permintaan ibuku. Apalagi setelah melihat tatapan mata ayahku yang sedari tadi diam itu. Kejam. Bisa-bisa aku mati kalau tidak menuruti permintaan ibuku itu._

"_Baiklah, Bu…" jawabku lemas._

_._

_._

_Hari ini pesta sudah dimulai. Aku berdiri di balkon rumahku, menghindari keramaian. Aku tidak suka keramaian, orang-orang sibuk mengobrol tentang bisnis, pertunangan, membicarakan berapa jumlah harta mereka. Bahkan aku sempat mendengar ada yang ingin menikahkan anaknya denganku. Heh, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Tidak, aku bukan homo, aku hanya tidak suka mereka karena mereka banyak bicara, berisik, tidak seperti Chrome-ku yang manis._

"_Hei." Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Hibari di sana. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bosan._

"_Kenapa kemari?" tanyaku. Dia mendekatiku lalu berdiri di sampingku._

_Dia menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak suka keramaian."_

"_Begitukah?" Aku menatap kedua matanya yang memandang datar ke depan. Ada sensasi aneh saat aku melihatnya. "Hei, apa kau selalu memasang tatapan mata seperti itu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba._

_Dia menoleh dan menatapku kaget. Namun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan besar. "Maksudmu?"_

"_Seperti ingin… menangis…"_

_Dia hanya diam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hening kembali menyelimuti kami hingga akhirnya suara _microphone_ terdengar memanggil nama kami berdua._

"_**Kami persilahkan pada Rokudo Mukuro dan Hibari Kyoya untuk naik ke atas panggung dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu!"**_

"_EH?!" teriak kami berdua bersamaan. Kami saling menatap. "Menyanyikan lagu?" tanya Hibari, kembali tenang._

"_Sudahlah, turuti saja. Pasti itu permintaan ibuku," kataku. Dia menganguk lalu menarik tanganku untuk segera pergi ke atas panggung. Tiba-tiba aku merasa getaran listrik mengalir di tanganku. Rasanya wajahku memanas. Ada apa denganku?_

_Tak lama kami sampai di atas panggung. Semua mata tertuju pada kami. Aku merasa ingin segera turun dari sini. Hibari memberiku mic lalu berbisik padaku._

"_Kau bisa lagu Jepang?" tanyanya._

_Aku mengangguk. "Tapi aku cuma bisa lagu 'Magnet'-nya Vocaloid."_

"_Eh! Kau tahu, kan? Lagu itu—"_

"_Diam dan nyanyikan saja. Tidak ada yang mengerti lagu itu di sini kecuali ibu!"_

"_Baiklah, _Herbivore_! Tapi setelah ini akan kugigit kau sampai mati!" ancamnya._

_Tak lama musikpun mengalun merdu. Tak salah ibuku memilih pemain musik. Hibaripun mulai menyanyi bagian awal lagu itu._

_._

_**Magnet – Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro ver.**_

_._

_[H]* Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru __  
__Itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou __  
__Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari __  
__Anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa_

_._

_Hibari menyanyikan lirik lagu itu. Tak kusangka suaranya begitu indah. Tangan kanannya yang bebas beralih ke dada kirinya, meramas dadanya pelan, mengisyaratkan rasa sakit yang menyelimuti hatinya. Lalu tangannya menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya bisa membalas senyumannya._

_._

_[M]** Karamiau yubi hodoite __  
__Kuchibiru kara shita e to __  
__Yurusarenai koto naraba __  
__Naosara moeagaru no_

_._

_Kini giliranku. Kugenggam tangannya erat, menautkan jemari kami, berbagi kehangatan. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Menatap kedua matanya dalam. Kulihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Manis. Masih terus bernyanyi, kukecup pelan pipinya lalu menjauhkan diri, namun masih menggenggam tangannya erat._

_._

_[H] Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii __  
__Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete __  
__Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii __  
__Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_

_._

_Hibari kembali menyanyi. Aku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang—mengikuti apa yang ada di lirik lagu tersebut. Kukecup lehernya pelan, lembut dan kudengar suaranya goyah karena desahan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Ah, betapa indah makhluk hasil karya seni Tuhan ini. Aku ingin menjamahnya. Lebih…_

_._

_[M] Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite __  
__Itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete __  
__"Okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru __  
__Ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo_

_._

_Aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu menyanyikan bagianku. Kulepaskan juga genggaman tanganku darinya. Aku menghadap ke arahnya, meraih tangannya lalu mengecup tangannya. Telapak tangannya kuletakkan ke dadaku, merasakan debaran jantungku yang begitu kencang. Aku ingin dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan._

.

_[H] Mayoikonda kokoro nara __  
__Kantan ni tokete yuku __  
__Yasashisa nante kanjiru __  
__Hima nado nai kurai ni_

_._

_Hibari menarik tangannya dari genggamanku. Dia berbalik membelakangiku. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang karena dia menundukkan wajahnya. Aku memaksanya untuk berbalik ke arahku, memandang wajahku. Aku ingin… aku ingin dia memandangku seorang…_

_._

_[M] Kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute __  
__Magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi __  
__Furete kara modorenai to shiru __  
__Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

_._

_Kembali aku bernyanyi. Kutatap kedua mata itu sekali lagi, menggali apa yang membuat matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Kusentuh pipinya, kubelai pelan wajahnya. Lagi, aku menggenggam tangannya dan tak akan melepasnya. Setidaknya, hingga akhir lagu ini._

_._

_[H] Yoake ga kuru to fuan de __  
__Naite shimau watashi ni __  
__"Daijoubu" to sasayaita __  
__Anata mo naite ita no_

_._

_Dia menyanyikan liriknya lagu. Disandarkannya kepalanya di leherku, sepertinya dia sudah lelah menyanyikan lagu ini. Aku membiarkannya bermanja sebentar di bahuku. Lagipula, aku senang, karena ada kehangatan yang mengalir di dadaku karena Hibari._

_[H, M] dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii __  
__machigai nado nai n da to omowasete __  
__kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii __  
__miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboreta_

_._

_Kami bernyanyi bersama. Hibari memeluk tubuhku erat namun masih tetap menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Aku bisa membaca isi hatinya sekarang. Dia pasti tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini. Karena aku tahu, aku juga tidak ingin._

_._

_[H, M] hikiyosete magunetto no you ni __  
__tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau __  
__furete ite modorenakute ii __  
__sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

_._

_Kami melepaskan pelukan kami sejenak lalu kembali berpelukan kembali. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami. Ya. Kami adalah magnet. Tidak dapat dipisahkan. Aku melonggarkan sedikit pelukanku dan menatap kedua matanya. Lagu yang kami nyanyikan berakhir dan tanpa sadar aku mengecup bibirnya, lalu mengecup dahinya._

_._

_._

_Aku melepaskan pelukanku ketika mendengar suara tepukan tangan para tamu yang ada di sana. Hibari merapikan pakaiannya yang hampir berantakan karenaku. Dia segera turun dari panggung. Akupun mengikutinya. Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Hibari pasti membunuhku!_

_Aku masih mengikutinya sampai balkon. Dia berbalik ke arahku dan melemparkan tonfa-nya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya. Aku terdiam. Tidak bisa berkata apapun melihat kemarahannya. "Kenapa kau menciumku, Herbivore?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini suaranya lebih tenang._

"_Aku tidak tahu," jawabku pelan._

"_Kau… hhh…"_

"_Kenapa?" tanyaku._

"_Aku tidak suka berhutang pada siapapun." Hibari mendekatiku lalu mengecup pipiku, dahiku, lalu bibirku. "Ini balasan yang tadi." Dia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya._

_Aku tersenyum lalu mendekatinya, memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dari belakang. "Hei, Hibari."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Aku senang bisa bersamamu."_

_Hibari berbalik lalu memukul dadaku pelan. "Dasar, _Herbivore_ bodoh."_

_Aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Kali ini, aku melihat kedua mata itu terlihat lebih bahagia daripada sebelumnya._

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

"Lalu, kau tidak berusaha menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Kyoko penasaran. Mukuro menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

Mukuro mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Dia mengambil kue yang diberikan Kyoko padanya lalu memakannya. "Aku merasa ada batas yang menghalangi kami berdua. Makanya, aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Batas?"

Mukuro mengangguk. "Dia mempunyai tunangan."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

*[H] : Lirik yang dinyanyikan Hibari.

**[M] : Lirik yang dinyanyikan Mukuro.

.

Halo~! Ini fanfic baru Mell yang terinspirasi dari Film India! *plak*

Judulnya : MukuKyo diambil dari nama Mukuro dan Kyoya. Judulnya lumayan gampang diingat, kan? ^^

Gimana Chapter pertamanya? Ancur kah? Gomenne kalau ancur. Mell bakal berusaha perbaiki di Chapter depan.

Oke, Mind to REVIEW? ^^


	2. Second Piece

Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : MukuKyo

Cast :

Hibari Kyoya

Rokudo Mukuro

(6918)

Genre : Romance/Hurts/Comfort

Warning **: Boy Love, **Inspirasi dari Film India berjudul **Veer Zaara**, **AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Amano Akira**. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

Summary : Aku mencintaimu, tanpa memandang derajat, tanpa memandang kewarganegaraan kita yang berbeda. Aku mencintaimu, sepenuh hatiku.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

.

.

.

"Lalu, kau tidak berusaha menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Kyoko penasaran. Mukuro menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

Mukuro mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Dia mengambil kue yang diberikan Kyoko padanya lalu memakannya. "Aku merasa ada batas yang menghalangi kami berdua. Makanya, aku tidak menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Batas?"

Mukuro mengangguk. "Dia mempunyai tunangan."

.

.

.

_Flashback_

.

.

.

"_Kyoya~" Mukuro memeluk tubuh Hibari dari belakang. Hibari yang sedang mencuci piring itu hanya diam, tak menerima atau menolak pelukan itu._

"_Ada apa, _Herbivore_?" tanya Hibari. Mukuro mengecup tengkuk Hibari. "_Herbivore_?"_

_Mukuro mengeratkan pelukannya. "Berapa hari lagi kau berada di sini, Kyoya?" Mukuro menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hibari yang kecil. Persis bahu perempuan. Menyamankan dirinya dengan kehangatan yang berasal dari tubuh Hibari._

_Hibari mencuci tangannya yang penuh sabun lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Mukuro. Jemari mungilnya yang basah menyentuh pipi Mukuro dengan halus. "Tiga hari lagi aku akan pulang, _Herbivore_," jawab Hibari, masih dengan nada dingin khas-nya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin pulang, lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Mukuro. Entah kenapa, dia merasa nyaman berada di samping Mukuro. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia menyukai Mukuro._

_Terdengar suara Mukuro yang menghela nafasnya berat. Dia memeluk tubuh Hibari semakin erat. Hibari sedikit terkejut. Namun dia membelas pelukan dari pemuda yang menyukai kabut itu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Mukuro menggeleng. "Kau tidak mau berpisah denganku?" Mukuro mengangguk._

"_Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Kyoya…," ujar Mukuro manja._

"_Tapi aku harus pulang."_

_Mukuro hanya bisa diam. Apa yang membuat Hibari harus pulang ke Jepang? Ayahnya kah? Oh, tidak mungkin. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar memperhatikannya. Jadi? Pacarnya? Hibari tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia mempunyai seorang pacar. Oh, kali ini Mukuro benar-benar bingung._

"_Kau sudah memesan tiket?" tanya Mukuro dan langsung dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Hibari. "Jam berapa?"_

"_Jam sepuluh, hari Kamis nanti."_

"_Ya sudahlah…"_

_Mukuro melepaskan pelukannya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Dia mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan beberpa digit nomor telepon._

"_Halo?"_

_["Dengan Uchiha Travel Agen. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"]_

"_Bisa aku pesan tiket untuk penerbangan hari Kamis ini?" tanya Mukuro pada wanita yang menjawab telepon itu._

_["Penerbangan hari Kamis? Jam berapa?]_

"_Jam sepuluh pagi."_

_["Sebentar saya cek dulu."] Percakapan di telepon itu terhenti sejenak. Mukuro mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke atas meja yang ada di samping kasurnya. ["Maaf sekali, Tuan. Penerbangan hari Kamis jam sepuluh sudah penuh."]_

"_Apa? Tidak bisa diusahakan? Kumohon, ini penting!"_

_["Tapi, Tuan—ah, tunggu sebentar, ada seorang penumpang yang membatalkan keberangkatannya. Anda bisa ikut penerbangan jam sepuluh untuk hari Kamis."]_

_Mukuro tersenyum senang. "Saya akan ke sana untuk mengambil tiket." Mukuro segara menutup teleponnya. Diambilnya sepatu kulitnya yang dia letakkan di rak sepatu di kamarnya lalu segera pergi menuju Travel Agen. Hibari yang sudah selesai mencuci piring menatap Mukuro yang terburu-buru itu dengan bingung. Begitu juga ibu Mukuro yang sedang merawat bunga matahari di halaman depan rumahnya._

"_Mau kemana anak itu?" gumamnya._

"_Ibu," panggil Hibari dari belakang. Ibu Mukuro menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"_

"_Tidak usah. Istirahat saja, Kyoya." Ibu Mukuro mengelus kepala Hibari. Hibari mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dibantingkannya tubuhnya ke atas ranjang empuk milik Mukuro. Dia mengenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal yang biasa dipakai Mukuro. 'Wangi Mukuro', pikirnya. Dia menyesapi aroma khas Mukuro yang tertinggal di bantal berwarna indigo itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel Hibari bergetar di sakunya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mendengus melihat siapa yang menelponnya itu._

"_Halo?" Hibari mengangkat telepon itu dengan terpaksa. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Jangan menelponku ketika aku di Itali!"_

_["Tapi aku merindukanmu, Kyo-_chan_!"] Suara di seberang telepon itu membuat Hibari merasa kesal._

"_Kalau tidak ada perlu denganku aku matikan. Aku mau tidur."_

["_Tunggu! Kapan kau pulang?"]_

"_Tiga hari lagi!"_

_["Aku akan menjemputmu!"]_

"_Tidak perlu! Sudah selesai bicara? Aku mau tidur!" Hibari mematikan telepon itu setelah sebelumnya mendengar kalau orang yang menelponnya akan menjemputnya. Hibari mematikan ponselnya lalu mencampakkannya entah kemana. "Wanita itu benar-benar memuakkan. Dasar! Kenapa aku harus meladeni wanita seperti Haru?" gerutu Hibari. Dia memeluk bantal Mukuro. Matanya terlihat sangat lelah._

"_Mukuro…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Hibari membuka matanya. Dilihatnya ke arah luar jendela yang menampakkan gelapnya langit malam. Ternyata dia sudah tertidur cukup lama. Dia mengubah posisinya sedikit. Tubuhnya terasa sakit karena posisi tidurnya kurang pas. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus rambutnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Mukuro di sampingnya. Tersenyum lembut._

"_Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Mukuro._

_Hibari mengangguk. "Tapi badanku sedikit pegal."_

_Mukuro tertawa. Dia memeluk tubuh Hibari. "Mau kupijat?"_

_Hibari menggeleng. "Nanti kau malah melakukan hal yang macam-macam," ejek Hibari. Ya, dia kapok karena pernah menerima tawaran Mukuro yang berkata ingin memberikan Hibari pijatan aroma terapi tapi malah melakukan hal-hal yang lain._

"_Tapi kau suka, kan? Kau malah meminta lebih," ujar Mukuro. Wajah Hibari terlihat memerah. "Sudahlah, kali ini tidak akan macam-macam. Percayalah."_

_Hibari melihat ke dalam mata dwiwarna milik Mukuro. Tak dilihatnya sedikitpun kebohongan. Hibari mengangguk lalu membuka pakaiannya. Dia telungkup, membelakangi Mukuro yang mulai memijat tubuhnya. Hibari suka ini. Dia suka sentuhan tangan hangat Mukuro di tubuhnya yang membuat dia nyaman. Dia suka saat berada di samping Mukuro karena Mukuro terasa hangat. Walau kadang dia kesal dengan kemesuman Mukuro tapi dia tetap suka wajah tertawa Mukuro yang terlihat begitu indah. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi. Hibari jatuh cinta pada Mukuro. Dan dia tidak ingin jatuh lebih dalam lagi…_

"_Aku akan ikut kau ke Jepang, Kyoya."_

_Hibari melirik Mukuro dengan ekor matanya. "Kau serius?" tanya Hibari. Mukuro mengangguk._

"_Aku mau liburan." Mukuro menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Dan aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu."_

"_Hm. Boleh saja. Tapi cari penginapan sendiri, ya? Suasana rumahku tidak enak."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Tidak…" Hibari membalikkan tubuhnya. Ditariknya tangan Mukuro agar mendekat padanya. Dikecupnya pipi Mukuro lembut. "Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah."_

_Mukuro mengecup dahi Hibari. Tangan kanannya mengelus leher Hibari pelan. "Jadi selama ini kau tidur dimana?"_

"_Di atap sekolah," jawab Hibari. Mukuro memperhatikan tubuh Hibari yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Mukuro tersenyum tipis._

"_Nanti akan aku temani kau tidur." Kedua tubuh itu saling mendekap hangat. "Kalau berdua pasti lebih enak, kan?" Hibari mengangguk. Tangannya dia telusupkan diantara helai indigo Mukuro saat Mukuro perlahan mengecup bibirnya. Dan Hibari membiarkan Mukuro masuk dalam ruang lingkup dirinya yang begitu dingin. Langit gelap malam itu kembali menjadi saksi bisu kedua insan yang saling mencumbu._

_._

_._

_._

_Mukuro memasukkan tas besarnya yang akan menjadi bekalnya selama di Jepang ke dalam mobil yang di sewa Hibari selama dia tinggal di Itali. Setelah berpamitan dengan orang tuanya dan Chrome, Mukuro masuk ke dalam mobil. Hibari sudah menunggu di dalam mobil itu._

"_Sudah siap?" tanya Hibari. Mukuro mengangguk. "Kau yakin mau menyetir?"_

"_Kau meragukan kemampuanku?"_

"_Bukan meragukan, tapi memang kenyataannya kau hampir mencelakakanku sewaktu kau mengajakku ke taman," tukas Hibari. Mukuro hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal._

"_Tapi.." Mukuro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hibari. "Aku janji, aku tidak akan membuatmu celaka lagi." Lalu sepasang bibir itu menyatu dalam satu kecupan lembut._

"_Hm." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hibari. Segera dia melajukan mobilnya, melesat menuju bandara. Pergi dari Italia dan kembali ke Jepang. Ya. 'Kembali'. Bukan 'pulang'._

_._

_._

_._

**Jepang, Akhir musim panas, 20xx**

_._

_._

_._

_Melangkah kembali ke negeri matahari terbit. Hibari berjalan didampingi Mukuro yang berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka dan membuat mereka merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berlari ke arah mereka. Hibari terkejut melihat gadis itu._

"_Haru!"_

"_Kyo-_chan_!" Gadis itu langsung memeluk Hibari. Hibari yang makin merasa tidak nyaman itu langsung mendorong Haru._

"_Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Hibari. Tepatnya membentak karena nada suaranya terdengar tinggi._

"_Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku akan menjemputmu," jawab Haru santai. "Siapa dia?" tanya Haru dan menunjuk Mukuro tepat di wajahnya._

"_Dia Mukuro. Sahabatku."_

"_Sahabat?" Haru mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak yakin kalau Hibari memiliki sahabat. "Hai. Aku Haru." Haru langsung menjabat tangan Mukuro._

"_Aku Mukuro. Ngomong-ngomong, Haru-_san_ ini siapanya Kyoya?" tanya Mukuro dengan nada sopan, namun terselip sedikit rasa kesal karena gadis di hadapannya itu berani menyentuh Hibarinya._

"_Aku? Aku tunangan Kyo-_chan_!"_

_Beku. Mukuro membeku di tempanya saat itu juga. Senyuman di bibirnya perlahan memudar, namun tetap dia pertahankan sedikit untuk menjaga formalitas._

"_Lebih baik kau pulang." Tiba-tiba Hibari berujar pada Haru. Haru terdiam dan menggeleng. "Pulang!" teriak Hibari._

_Haru menggeleng semakin kuat. "Tidak! Kyo-_chan_ harus pulang denganku!"_

"_Aku tidak akan pulang!"_

"_Kyoya…" Mukuro mencoba menenangkan Hibari. "Jangan berteriak. Semua orang menatap kita."_

_Hibari menurut dan mencoba untuk tenang. Haru masih diam di tempatnya. Masih bersikeras agar Hibari pulang bersamanya. Hibari tak mempedulikannya. Dia menarik tangan Mukuro, berjalan melewati Haru. Meninggalkan Haru yang menangis tanpa suara._

"_Kau tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Mukuro._

"_Kau tahu? Dia yang keterlaluan." Hibari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mukuro. "Aku lelah mengurus keegeoisannya."_

_Mukuro mengelus kepala Hibari pelan, "walau begitu dia tunanganmu."_

"_Aku terpaksa. Demi bisnis orang tua."_

_Mukuro memeluk Hibari erat. Tak peduli dengan supir taksi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. "Jangan dipikirkan, nanti kau malah pusing."_

_Hibari mengangguk lalu menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Mukuro. Ah, dia ingin segera terlepas dari masalah ini._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Back to the Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tunangan yang menyebalkan," ujar Kyoko tiba-tiba. Mukuro tertawa mendengarnya. Sudah lama dia tidak mengobrol sesantai ini dengan seseorang. Tiba-tiba seorang penjaga mendatangi mereka berdua.

"Maaf. Jam besuk sudah habis."

Kyoko melihat jam tangannya. Tak terasa sudah cukup lama dia berada di sini. Dia membereskan barang-barangnya lalu pamit pada Mukuro.

"Sayang sekali pertemuan kita hari ini sedikit terganggu," ujar Kyoko. "Besok aku akan datang lagi untuk membawakanmu keadilan."

Mukuro tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyoko. "Kau tahu? Kalau aku punya anak, pasti anakku sudah sebesar dirimu." Mukuro melambaikan tangannya pada Kyoko. "Sampai jumpa besok, Nak."

Kyoko membungkukkan sedikit badannya lalu pergi dari sel Mukuro. Mukuro kembali diam. Hanyut dalam kesunyian yang membuainya jatuh ke dalam mimpi.

"Kyoya…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

End for Chapter 2. Gomen kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek -_-v

MIND to REVIEW?


	3. Third Piece

Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : MukuKyo

Cast :

Hibari Kyoya

Rokudo Mukuro

(6918)

Genre : Romance/Hurts/Comfort

Warning **: Boy Love, **Inspirasi dari Film India berjudul **Veer Zaara**, **AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Amano Akira**. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

Summary : Aku mencintaimu, tanpa memandang derajat, tanpa memandang kewarganegaraan kita yang berbeda. Aku mencintaimu, sepenuh hatiku.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

.

.

.

Wanita muda berambut orange itu masih memeriksa beberapa berkas yang berada di atas mejanya. Tangan kanannya memijat kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat pusing. Kasus yang dia coba tangani kali ini bisa dibilang susah. Karena kasus ini sudah ditutup sejak lama dan dialah yang memaksa untuk membuka kasus ini kembali.

"Sudah, jangan paksakan dirimu, Kyoko." Seorang pemuda berambut silver memasuki ruangannya. Di tangannya terdapat segelas susu hangat untuk Kyoko.

"_Niichan_, aku akan istirahat sebentar lagi, kok," jawab Kyoko halus. "_Niichan_ juga harus banyak istirahat untuk pertandingan _boxing _minggu depan."

"Ahahaha, baiklah. Aku tinggal dulu, ya. Selamat malam, Kyoko."

Pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan Kyoko.

"Ah, besok aku harus ke tempat Mukuro-_san_ lagi!" Kyoko meletakkan kertas di tangannya itu ke atas meja lalu segera berlari menuju tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah karena kasus itu.

.

.

.

**Jepang, awal musim gugur 20xx**

.

.

.

_Semilir angin musim gugur berhembus membelai rambut indigo seorang pemuda yang kini tengah tertidur di atas atap sekolah. Sudah hampir sebulan dia tinggal di atap sekolah itu bersama Hibari. Entah kenapa rasanya nyaman-nyaman saja ketika dia tidur di sana. Mungkin karena keberadaan Hibari yang membuatnya nyaman dan merasa hangat._

_Ketika iris dwiwarna itu muncul dari balik kelopak matanya. Telinganya mendengar Hibari yang sedang berbicara. Sedang menelepon sepertinya. Mukuro mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menatap Hibari yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sosok pemuda itu bersandar di kawat-kawat besi. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Ekspresi marah, kesal, dan seperti… ingin menangis._

"_Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau pulang!" Suara Hibari terdengar dua oktaf lebih tinggi daripada biasanya. "Coba saja kalau kalian berani mengeluarkan namaku dari daftar pewaris. Aku malah bersyukur dan bisa bebas dari perempuan memuakkan itu!"_

"_Kyoya?" gumam Mukuro. Hibari yang entah kenapa bisa mendengar gumaman itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Mukuro. Segera diputuskannya sambungan telepon itu dan mendekati Mukuro. "Ada apa?" tanya Mukuro. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Disandarkannya kepalanya di bahu Mukuro. Melepas penat di kepalanya sedikit. Jemari halus Mukuro mengelus surai hitam legamnya, menambah kehangatan dalam dirinya._

"_Tak bisakah aku keluar dari semua ini, Mukuro?" Tatapan kedua onyx itu jauh menerawang ke langit. Kadang membuat Mukuro tak mengerti apa arti pandangan yang disiratkan kedua mata itu._

"_Kita akan menghadapinya berdua, Kyoya."_

_Jemari mereka bertautan seiring angin musim gugur yang berhembus membelai mereka. Musik alam terdengar lembut di telinga mereka. Alam mencintai mereka, menerima mereka yang saling mencintai._

_._

_._

_._

"_Anak itu!" Marah. Pria paruh baya itu tampak sangat marah. Kilatan amarah di matanya tampak sangat jelas. Ponsel ditangannya pun remuk dibuatnya. Sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya hanya terdiam. Wajahnya—yang mirip dengan Hibari—tampak begitu tenang._

"_Sudahlah, Ayah. Kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu. Kyoya bukan anak kecil," ujarnya tenang. "Lagipula kenapa ayah terus memaksa dia, sih?" tangan pucat itu memainkan rambutnya yang tumbuh panjang dan terikat rapi._

"_Diam, Fon! Ini juga karena kau terlalu memanjakan adikmu itu!" bentak pria yang diketahui bernama Alaude itu. Fon hanya diam. Toh, tugasnya bukan untuk membangkang ayahnya itu. "Kita bawa pulang dia secara paksa," gumamnya._

_Fon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bosan mendengar amarah ayahnya, dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Tangannya meraih ponsel yang tersimpan di saku celana putihnya. Menekan beberapa digit nomor dan menelepon seseorang. Menelepon Hibari._

_._

_._

_._

_Mukuro terbangun dari tidurnya karena tak merasakan keberadaan Hibari di sampingnya. Dia mencari ke sekeliling sekolah itu, namun tak menemukan Hibari dimanapun. Menghela nafasnya sejenak. Dia berjalan kembali ke atap untuk mengambil tasnya. Dibukanya pintu atap yang tak terkunci karena kuncinya rusak. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat seorang gadis berdiri di sana. Senyuman kemenangan terpampang di wajahnya._

"Hahi_, ada Rokudo-_san_ ternyata," ujarnya._

"_Mana Kyoya?" Mukuro bertanya langsung. Tak mau berbasa-basi karena dia tidak tahan berada di dekat wanita seperti Haru._

"_Tadi pagi dia diseret pulang ke rumahnya. Kau tahu? Dia itu pembangkang."_

"_Kembalikan Kyoya!" bentak Mukuro. Tangannya sudah terasa sangat gatal ingin mencekik gadis itu saat itu juga._

"_Kembalikan? Dari awal dia milikku, Rokudo-_san_. Sebaiknya kau menjauh darinya," desis Haru. "Dia akan lebih bahagia jika hidup denganku."_

_Mukuro memutar kedua matanya bosan. Mendengar celotehan yang keluar dari Haru sungguh sangat membosankan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk segera mengambil tasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Haru yang masih asyik berbicara tanpa tahu lawan bicaranya sudah pergi meninggalkannya._

_Baru saja selangkah dia meninggalkan sekolah, Mukuro merasakan ponselnya bergetar di sakunya. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab telepon yang ternyata dari Hibari itu._

"_Halo, Kyoya?"_

_["_Herbivore_, maafkan aku."]_

_Didengarnya suara Hibari di seberang sana. Terdengar pelan dan lirih. Apa yang terjadi?_

"_Kenapa kau minta maaf, Kyoya?" tanyanya, begitu khawatir karena mendengar suara Hibari._

_["Pulanglah ke Italia. Maaf."]_

"_Kenapa, Kyoya? Jelaskan padaku. Tolong…"_

_["Maaf, tak bisa kujelaskan sekarang. Pulanglah. Kudengar ayahmu sedang sakit."]_

_Awalnya Mukuro hanya terdiam memikirkan apa yang Hibari sembunyikan darinya. Terdengar suara helaan nafas panjang darinya, lalu kemudian dia mengangguk, seakan Hibari bisa melihatnya di sana._

"_Baiklah, aku akan pulang." Mukuro berjalan menjauhi Namimori-chuu. "Sampai jumpa, Kyoya."_

_["Mukuro… Aku mencintaimu."]_

_Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah Mukuro. Senang rasanya mendengar Hibari mengatakan kata cinta padanya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan dadanya terasa amat sakit. Dia tak bisa meliat wajah Hibari kini. Untuk sementara waktu dia tak bisa bertemu dengan Hibari yang dia cintai._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyoya."_

_Kemudian sambungan telepon itu terputus bersamaan dengan rasa sesak di dada Mukuro yang semakin lama semakin besar. Kenapa? Kenapa harus ada rintangan dalam hubungan mereka? Apa Tuhan menentang hubungan cinta mereka berdua? Sungguh pikirannya kacau! Sebaiknya dia segera pulang ke Italia untuk melihat kondisi ayahnya._

_._

_._

_._

**Jepang, musim gugur 20xx**

**Ruang Tahanan Nomor. 69.**

.

.

.

Mukuro tampak menyantap makanan yang dibawakan Kyoko untuknya dengan lahap. Sudah lama dia tidak memakan makanan seenak itu. Rasanya mirip dengan masakan buatan ibunya yang sangat dia sayangi. Kyoko tampak tersenyum menatap pemuda paruh baya yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Enak?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang lembut. Dilihatnya Mukuro menggangguk—mengisyaratkan bahwa dia menyukai masakan Kyoko.

"Mukuro-_san,_ boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Silahkan…" jawab Mukuro masih dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan. Kyoko tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"Kenapa Mukuro-_san _mau bercerita padaku? Padahal selama ini kau tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun."

Mukuro terdiam sejenak. Dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Karena kau memanggil namaku."

"Memanggil namamu?" tanyanya dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Mukuro singkat.

.

.

.

**Jepang, Musim gugur 20xx**

**Kediaman Hibari.**

.

.

.

_Hibari duduk di atas ranjangnya. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang bergambar awan dengan burung kecil yang yang sedang terbang. Sungguh dia tidak suka seperti ini. Duduk diam tanpa tonfa di sisinya. Hampa. Terlebih setelah dia berpisah dengan Mukuro. Sehari setelah dipaksa pulang oleh ayahnya, dia mendengar kalau Mukuro sudah kembali ke Italia. Sesuai dengan keinginannya, memang. Karena jika Mukuro lebih lama di sini akan sangat berbahaya._

"_Kyoya?" suara seorang wanita membuyarkan lamunannya. Hibari melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang sudah dua hari terkunci. Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang tersenyum padanya. Hibari tersenyum tipis dan menyuruh wanita itu masuk._

"_Ada apa, Bu?" tanya Hibari lembut._

_Wanita yang ternyata ibu Hibari iu mengelus rambut hitam anaknya pelan. Dia sangat menyayangi anak bungsunya ini. Apapun yang Hibari minta selalu dia berikan. Walau Hibari selalu bilang kalau dia tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi, tapi dia selalu memberikannya._

"_Wajahmu pucat, Kyoya. Kau kenapa?" tanya ibu Hibari._

"_Ibu… salahkah aku kalau aku jatuh cinta?" tanya Hibari pada ibunya._

_Seketika itu juga ibu Hibari terkejut. Baru kali ini Hibari berbicara soal cinta kepadanya. Sebelumnya tak pernah dilihatnya Hibari bersama seorang gadispun. Tak pernah Hibari membawa seorang gadispun untuk diperkenalkan padanya._

"_Siapa gadis yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu, sayang?"_

_Diam sejenak. Hibari menarik nafasnya panjang lalu menghembuskannya kembali. "Dia bukan perempuan, Bu."_

_Sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Namun ibu Hibari hanya tersenyum maklum karena sebelumnya dia pernah melihat Fon memperkenalkan seorang pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya pada sang ibu. "Siapakah itu, Kyoya?"_

"_Rokudo Mukuro, Bu."_

"_Ah, anak teman ibu itu, ya? Dia memang anak yang baik, Hibari. Tapi sayang sekali… Ibu tidak bisa menentang ayahmu yang sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Haru," ujar ibunya. Sedih rasanya._

_Tangan Hibari bergerak perlahan memeluk tubuh ibunya. "Tak apa, Bu," bisiknya pelan. "Aku yang akan memperjuangkan cintaku sendiri."_

"_Besok pertunanganmu, Kyoya. Ibu mohon padamu, jangan buat ayahmu marah," pinta ibunya. Hibari mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh ibunya sangat erat. Sungguh hatinya dilanda sakit yang amat dalam. Ternyata benar apa kata ayahnya. Dia tak akan bisa lari dari takdirnya ini. Tak akan bisa._

_._

_._

_._

_Seperti kemarin, Hibari duduk di atas ranjangnya. Tubuhnya kini berbalut jas hitam dengan kemeja berwarna senada. Rambutnya dibiarkan seperti biasa. Helaan nafas berkali-kali keluar dari bibirnya. Hari ini hari pertunangannya dengan Haru. Sungguh dia tidak menginginkan ini. Yang dia inginkan adalah Mukuro. Hanya Mukuro. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat menahan tangis yang sudah mendesak keluar dari matanya. Dia merasa seperti perempuan saat itu. Seperti perempuan yang dipisahkan dengan kekasihnya lalu dipaksa menikah dengan pria tua kaya raya. Dia benci semua ini. Harus terikat pernikahan karena bisnis orang tuanya. Bukan karena cintanya._

"_Mukuro…" bisiknya pelan._

_Dibukanya kedua matanya. Di hadapannya, bayang-bayang Mukuro berdiri tegak. Hasil imajinya yang begitu sempurna. Mukuro berdiri tegak dengan senyuman khasnya. Berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan suara tawa 'Kufufu' yang dia sukai. Dirasakannya bayangan Mukuro menyentuh pipinya, mengelusnya lembut dan perlahan. Dirasakannya jemari Mukuro menyentuh bibirnya. Nafas mereka beradu._

"_Aku merindukanmu, Hibari."_

_Lalu Hibari langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan seketika itu juga bayangan Mukuro menghilang dari hadapannya. Tawa keluar dari bibirnya, namun air mata mengalir perlahan membasahi pipinya. Perih. Rasanya perih._

"_Mukuro... berhenti membayangiku…"_

"_Kyoya-s_ama_…"_

_Hibari tak menjawab. Ditutupinya wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang masuk ke kamarnya secara tiba-tiba itu duduk di sampingnya dan mengelus pundaknya. Pandangan khawatir dia lemparkan pada Hibari yang tengah menangis entah mengapa._

"_Tsuna… Jauhkan bayang-bayang Mukuro dariku…"_

_Pemuda bernama Tsuna itu menatapnya bingung. Sungguh hatinya pedih ketika melihat tuannya seperti ini. Tak pernah dilihatnya Hibari menangis sesedih ini._

'_Sebaiknya aku menelpon Mukuro-sama,' pikir Tsuna. "Kyoya-sama, saya permisi sebentar."_

_Hibari mengangguk lalu mengisyaratkan pada Tsuna untuk pergi. Tsuna beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hibari yang masih saja menangis._

_._

_._

_._

**Itali, Musim gugur 20xx**

**Markas angkatan udara tempat Mukuro bekerja.**

_._

_._

_._

_Mukuro sedang menyusun berkas-berkasnya di atas meja. Rasanya begitu lelah setelah lama tidak masuk bekerja. Pekerjaannya sebagai kapten angkatan udara begitu berat. Tiba-tiba telepon di atas mejanya berbunyi. Segera dia menjawab telepon itu._

"_Halo, dengan Kapten angkatan udara Itali, Rokudo Mukuro."_

_["Ma-maaf, Mukuro-sama."]_

"_Ya? Dengan siapa ini?" tanya Mukuro penasaran._

_["I-ini Tsuna. Pelayan pribadi Kyoya-sama."]_

_Pelayan Hibari? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengetahui nomor telepon kantornya?_

_["Saya meminta nomor kantor anda dari keluarga anda. Mukuro-sama, cepatlah kemari."]_

"_Kenapa? Ada apa?"_

_["Hari ini pertunangan Kyoya-sama dan Haru. Lusa mereka akan pergi ke kuil untuk pemberkatan. Kyoya-sama tak akan dibiarkan keluar rumah sebeleum hari pernikahannya. Kesempatan Kyoya-sama keluar rumah hanya lusa. Kumohon, Mukuro-sama, datanglah kemari. Aku tak tahan melihat Kyoya sama terus menangis."]_

_Tsuna menjelaskan keadaan Hibari panjang lebar di sana. Sedangkan Mukuro memijat kepalanya yang mendadak sakit. Bagimana bisa Hibari jadi selemah itu?_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok aku akan sampai di sana," ujar Mukuro setelah berpikir._

_["Kalau begitu saya akan menjemput anda."]_

"_Terima kasih."_

_Setelah itu sambungan telepon itu terputus. Helaan nafas berat keluar lagi darinya. Terpaksa dia harus mengambil cuti untuk kali ini. Dia harus segera menemui Hibarinya! Harus!_

_._

_._

_._

**Jepang, Musim gugur 20xx**

**Di kantor pengacara Namimori.**

.

.

.

Kyoko sedang berjalan di koridor dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Di tangannya banyak berkas-berkas yang harus dia selidiki. Dia harus berjuang untuk menyampaikan sebuah keadilan. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan ruangannya ketika melihat seorang lelaki berdiri di sana. Lelaki tinggi bertopi itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Reborn-_san_?" tanya Kyoko—sedikit ketus.

Lelaki bernama Reborn itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Hoh, kau masih mengurusi tahanan nomor 69 itu, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Memangnya kenapa, hm? Aku tak akan membiarkan satu orangpun berada dalam ketidakadilan, Reborn-_san_!"

Reborn terdiam dan menatap Kyoko yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dilihatnya mantan anak didiknya itu duduk di atas kursinya dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Jadi begini mantan muridku, hm?" ujar Reborn yang membuat kepala Kyoko langsung terdongak melihatnya. "Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang dipersidangan nanti."

Reborn membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Kyoko. Kyoko hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Tak peduli dengan tekanan yang diberikan Reborn padanya. Toh, dia yakin dia yang akan menang. Karena sidang ini adalah untuk mengembalikan nama baik seseorang, maka dia akan berusaha sangat keras.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

Review?


	4. Fourth Piece

Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : MukuKyo

Cast :

Hibari Kyoya

Rokudo Mukuro

(6918)

Genre : Romance/Hurts/Comfort

Warning **: Boy Love, **Inspirasi dari Film India berjudul Veer Zaara, **AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read!**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Amano Akira**. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

.

.

.

**Jepang, Musim Gugur 20xx**

**Kota Namimori**

.

.

_Bus yang ditumpangi Mukuro dari bandara berhenti tepat di terminal pusat kota Namimori. Hari mulai malam saat itu. Angin sejuk menerpa rambut panjangnya sesaat setelah dia menginjakkan kakinya keluar dari bus. Tas biru ukuran sedang dia sandang di punggungnya. Iris matanya yang berbeda warna menjelajahi seluruh ruang lingkup terminal yang bisa terjangkau jarak pandang matanya, mencari sosok pemuda kecil berambut caramel yang berkata akan menjemputnya._

_Ah, ada. Dia melihat sosok pemuda berambut caramel yang sedang duduk di bangku sambil menjilat es krim cokelat. Mukuro tersenyum lalu mendekati pemuda mungil itu. Disentuhnya pipi pemuda itu dengan jarinya hingga membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan es krim di tangannya hampir saja melayang. Melihat ekspresi lucu itu Mukuro tertawa pelan._

"_Kau Tsunayoshi, 'kan? Kufufufu~" tanya Mukuro._

"_A—ah! Iya, saya Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ma-maaf aku—"_

"_Tak apa, habiskan saja dulu es krimmu."_

_Tsuna mengangguk pelan lalu menghabiskan es krimnya sambil berjalan dengan Mukuro. Tak berapa lama, sampailah mereka di rumah Tsuna. Rumah kecil namun tenang. Tsuna mempersilahkan Mukuro masuk dan menunjukkan kamar untuknya._

"_Ini kamar Anda. Besok Dino akan mengantar Anda ke kuil," ujar Tsuna._

"Oya, oya_~ Siapa itu Dino?" tanya Mukuro penasaran. Dari namanya sepertinya orang bernama Dino itu adalah laki-laki._

_Tsuna mengangguk. "Dia adalah teman Kyoya-_sama._ Dia akan ikut ke kuil besok jadi Anda bisa ikut bersamanya," jelasnya." Saya harus segera kembali ke kediaman Kyoya-_sama._ Permisi."_

_Mukuro mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama Tsuna pergi, dia membuka jendela kamar yang begitu lebar dan melihat pekarangan rumah Tsuna yang terawat. Suara angin dan siraman sinar rembulan menemani malam tenangnya. Helaan nafas berat terdengar darinya._

"_Kita melihat bulan dan menghirup udara yang sama," gumam Mukuro, "Tapi sayang, kita tak bisa melihatnya bersama."_

_Mukuro merengkuh dadanya yang terasa sesak dalam satu tangannya. Merasakan pedih yang mendalam menusuk jantungnya, menyayat rasanya. Pikirannya melayang pada pemuda yang mungkin saat ini juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya._

"_Kyoya…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Hibari turun dari mobil mewah miliknya ketika mereka sampai di salah satu kuil kecil Namimori. Di belakangnya, Fon, Alaude, dan Ibunya menyusul turun. Jika dilihat baik-baik mata Hibari agak sembab. Entah karena kurang tidur atau—menangis? Sudahlah. Kau bertanya pun Hibari tak ingin dan tak akan pernah memberitahukannya. Dino sudah berada di kuil sejak tadi. Hibari berjalan mendahului mereka karena Dino sudah menghubunginya terus-menerus. Memberitahukan padanya kalau pendeta kuil itu akan terlambat. Sesampainya di depan pintu kuil, seseorang menarik Hibari ke dalam kuil dan menutup pintu kuil tersebut._

"Haneuma_! Kenapa—"_

"_Kufufu, ini aku, Kyoya."_

_Sebuah suara yang tak asing. Hibari terkejut melihat siapa yang telah menariknya ke dalam kuil. Wajah yang begitu familiar di matanya. Orang yang membuat hatinya yang semula dingin menjadi hangat dan kacau balau. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya menangis._

"_Mukuro…"_

_Tangan Mukuro menyentuh pipi putih Hibari yang sangat dia rindukan. Tubuh mungil itu perlahan dibawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Dia rindu, sangat rindu dengan pemuda mungil yang sekarang berada dalam dekapannya. Dia tak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini selamanya._

"_Aku merindukanmu, Kyoya," bisik Mukuro tepat di telinga Hibari._

_Hibari hanya diam. Tapi Mukuro tahu kalau Hibari juga merindukannya. Tangan Hibari melingkari tubuhnya begitu erat, dalam pelukan itulah semua kata rasa rindunya berbicara. Bulir air mata membasahi pipi putih pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Membasahi pundak Mukuro yang berlapis kemeja hitam tipis. Mukuro berulang kali mengecupi dahi serta puncak kepala Hibari untuk menenangkannya._

"_Jangan menangis lagi," bisik Mukuro di telinganya. Hibari mengangguk lalu menghapus air matanya. Dia tersenyum tipis kemudian menyentuh kedua pipi Mukuro. Hangat. Masih sehangat dulu._

'_BRAAK'_

_Tiba-tiba pintu kuil terbuka paksa. Mereka berdua terkejut dan sontak melepaskan pelukan mereka. Alaude berdiri dan menatap Hibari dengan penuh amarah. Segera ditariknya tangan anak bungsunya itu menjauh dari Mukuro. Pergi dari kuil. Sedangkan Mukuro yang masih terkejut hanya bisa duduk diam di atas lantai kayu nan dingin itu. Sakit. Baru saja dia bertemu dan memeluk Hibari-nya. Baru saja dia melepaskan rindunya sebentar. Hibari dibawa pergi lagi darinya. Sungguh, apa dosanya? Apa karena dia mencintai seorang Hibari? Apa mencintai Hibari itu dosa? Tuhan sungguh tidak adil, menurutnya._

"_Ku-Kufufufu~" Dia tertawa. Ya, tertawa. Tertawa sakit._

_._

_._

_._

"_Tsuna," panggil seorang wanita cantik pada Tsuna yang sedang merapikan pakaian pernikahan Hibari. Sebenarnya tak ingin dia melakukan ini mengingat Hibari tak akan mau menikah dengan perempuan bernama Haru itu. Tapi karena perintah Alaude, dia tidak berani membantahnya._

"_Ya, _Okaa-sama_?" Tsuna mencoba tersenyum ketika menghadap Ibu Hibari. Ibu Hibari tersenyum lembut lalu menyuruh Tsuna duduk di sampingnya. Tsuna menurut dan duduk di samping Ibu Hibari._

"_Apa kau yang menyuruh pemuda bernama Mukuro itu datang kemari?" tanya Ibu Hibari to-the-point. Terkejut. Tsuna terdiam. "Jawab saja. Aku tidak marah, kok."_

"_Ma-maafkan saya, _Okaa-sama_. Memang saya yang menyuruhnya datang karena saya tidak tega melihat Kyoya-sama yang menangis semalaman," jelas Tsuna. Ibu Hibari terkejut. Sungguh Ia tidak tahu bahwa anaknya menangis semalaman seperti itu. Ini baru pertama kali dia mendengarnya._

"_Dimana pemuda itu tinggal sekarang?"_

"_Di-dia ada di rumah saya, _Okaa-sama_," jawab Tsuna masih tergagap._

_Ibu Hibari mengacak rambut Tsuna pelan. Memang dia sudah menganggap Tsuna adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. "Bawa aku ke tempatmu, Tsuna."_

_._

_._

_._

_Di sisi lain, Hibari berdiri di depan kamar Alaude. Sedari tadi dia berusaha untuk mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya itu, namun dia tidak berani. Dia tahu Alaude sangat marah sekarang dan dia tidak ingin Alaude bertambah marah jika Hibari tak berbicara padanya sekarang. Akhirnya dia mengetuk pintu kayu itu dan mendapat sahutan dari empunya._

"Otou-sama_, aku tahu kau marah padaku karena kejadian hari ini. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu," ujar Hibari dari balik pintu yang belum terbuka itu, "jika kau ingin aku menikah dengan Miura, akan kuturuti asal kau jangan marah padaku, _Otou-sama_."_

_Tak ada sahutan. Hibari menghela nafasnya pelan. Sepertinya percuma dia berkata panjang lebar seperti tadi. Herbivora sekali._

"_Besok pernikahanku. Kumohon datanglah, _Otou-sama_."_

_Kemudian Hibari melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana tanpa mengetahui Alaude yang sudah terduduk di atas kasurnya sambil memegangi dadanya._

"_Apa aku begitu egois?" bisiknya._

_._

_._

_._

_Mukuro terkejut menatap wanita berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di depan kamarnya. Wanita yang begitu mirip dengan Hibari itu hendak bersujud di kakinya, namun kedua tangan Mukuro menahan bahunya sehingga tubuh wanita itu tertahan._

"_Nak Mukuro, aku datang kesini untuk memohon padamu sebagai seorang Ibu." Mukuro terdiam menatap Ibu Hibari yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Kumohon, demi kebahagiaan Kyoya, pergilah dari sini dan jangan temui dia lagi," ujarnya._

"_Kenapa aku harus begitu?" tanya Mukuro._

"_Kau ingin Kyoya bahagia, bukan? Kumohon, Nak. Apa kau tak ingin melihatnya bahagia?"_

_Mukuro terdiam saat melihat wanita itu duduk bersimpuh lalu bersujud di hadapannya. Lalu Mukuro juga duduk, mengelus punggung Ibu Hibari perlahan. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu mengingatkannya pada Ibunya di Itali sana. Apa ibunya juga akan begini demi dirinya?_

"_Akan kuturuti kata-kata Anda," ujar Mukuro, lebih ke menggumam._

_Ibu Hibari langsung mendongak dan tampaklah air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya itu. Langsung Ibu Hibari memeluk Mukuro erat._

"_Apa semua anak di Itali sana seperti dirimu?" tanya Ibu Hibari pelan._

_Mukuro menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyentuh kedua telapak tangan halus Ibu Hibari. Mukuro tersenyum lembut sambil menghapus air mata Ibu Hibari yang masih terus mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya._

"_Tidak," jawabnya, "tapi pasti semua ibu di sana seperti Anda," lanjutnya._

"_Maafkan aku," bisik Ibu Hibari._

_Mukuro hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Besok, dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke negaranya. Meninggalkan Hibari yang akan berbahagia dengan Haru. Meninggalkan semua kenangannya bersama Hibari, meninggalkan cintanya pada Hibari._

_Selamat tinggal._

_._

_._

_._

_Mukuro duduk di bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara. Tasnya dia taruh di pangkuannya. Dia masih belum rela meninggalkan Hibari, apalagi hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Dia tak sanggup membayangkan Hibari menikah dengan orang lain yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya. Apa Hibari akan bahagia? Tidak mungkin._

_Tiba-tiba dia melihat dua orang polisi memasuki bus itu. Tak peduli, dia masih menatap keluar jendela bus. Kebetulan dia duduk di dekat jendela. Tapi ketidakpeduliannya pada kedua polisi itu tak membawa hasil. Kedua polisi itu berdiri di samping tempat duduknya sehingga mau tak mau dia harus menolehkan kepalanya._

"_Ada apa?" tanyanya._

"_Daemon Dokuro, ikut kami ke kantor polisi sekarang."_

_._

_._

_._

**To Be Continue.**

_._

_._

_._

_Makasih yang udah baca sampai disini ^^_

_Review?_


End file.
